comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach
Bleach is published by Viz as part of the Shonen Jump line. Current price is $9.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issue :Bleach, vol. 73: Battlefield Burning: 04 Jul 2018 Current Issue :Bleach, vol. 74: The Death and the Strawberry: 03 Oct 2018 Next Issue :none Status Final volume was vol. 74. Characters *wikipedia:Characters in Bleach Main Characters *'Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護)' - WikiPedia *'Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア)' - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Bleach, vol. 74: The Death and the Strawberry - Bleach, vol. 73: Battlefield Burning - Bleach, vol. 72: My Last Words - Bleach, vol. 71: Baby, Hold Your Hand - Bleach, vol. 70: Friend - Bleach, vol. 69: Against the Judgement - Bleach, vol. 68: The Ordinary Peace - Bleach, vol. 67: Black - Bleach, vol. 66: Sorry I Am Strong - Bleach, vol. 65: Marching Out the Zombies - Bleach, vol. 64: Death In Vision - Bleach, vol. 63: Hear, Fear, Here - Bleach, vol. 62: Heart of Wolf - Bleach, vol. 61: The Last 9 Days Bleach, vol. 60: Everything But the Rain Bleach, vol. 59: The Battle Bleach, vol. 58: The Fire Bleach, vol. 57: Out of Bloom WorldCat - ISBN 1421558823 Bleach, vol. 56: March of the StarCross WorldCat - ISBN 1421554763 Bleach, vol. 55: The Blood Warfare WorldCat - ISBN 1421552361 Bleach, vol. 54: Goodbye to Our Xcution WorldCat - ISBN 1421551381 Bleach, vol. 53: The Deathberry Returns 2 WorldCat - ISBN 1421549492 Bleach, vol. 52: End of Bond WorldCat - ISBN 1421543052 Bleach, vol. 51: Love Me Bitterly, Loathe Me Sweetly WorldCat - ISBN 1421543044 Bleach, vol. 50: The Six Fullbringers WorldCat - ISBN 1421543036 Past Storylines Bleach, vol. 49: The Lost Agent WorldCat - ISBN 1421543028 Bleach, vol. 48: God Is Dead WorldCat - ISBN 142154301X Bleach, vol. 47: End of the Chrysalis Age WorldCat - ISBN 1421543001 Bleach, vol. 46: Back From Blind WorldCat - ISBN 1421542994 Bleach, vol. 45: The Burnout Inferno WorldCat - ISBN 1421542986 Bleach, vol. 44: Vice It WorldCat - ISBN 1421542978 Bleach, vol. 43: Kingdom of Hollows WorldCat - ISBN 142154296X Bleach, vol. 42: Shock of the Queen WorldCat - ISBN 1421541394 Bleach, vol. 41: Heart WorldCat - ISBN 1421541386 Bleach, vol. 40: The Lust WorldCat - ISBN 1421541378 Bleach, vol. 39: El Verdugo WorldCat - ISBN 142153598X Bleach, vol. 38: Fear for Fight WorldCat - ISBN 1421535971 Bleach, vol. 37: Beauty Is So Solitary WorldCat - ISBN 1421533146 Bleach, vol. 36: Turn Back The Pendulum WorldCat - ISBN 1421533138 Bleach, vol. 35: Higher Than the Moon WorldCat - ISBN 142153312X Bleach, vol. 34: King of The Kill WorldCat - ISBN 1421528126 Bleach, vol. 33: The Bad Joke WorldCat - ISBN 1421528118 Bleach, vol. 32: Howling WorldCat - ISBN 142152810X Bleach, vol. 31: Don't Kill My Volupture WorldCat - ISBN 1421528096 Bleach, vol. 30: There Is No Heart Without You WorldCat - ISBN 1421523884 Bleach, vol. 29: The Slashing Opera WorldCat - ISBN 1421523876 Bleach, vol. 28: Baron's Lecture Full-Course WorldCat - ISBN 1421523868 Bleach, vol. 27: Goodbye, Halcyon Days WorldCat - ISBN 142152385X Bleach, vol. 26: The Mascaron Drive WorldCat - ISBN 1421523841 Bleach, vol. 25: No Shaking Throne WorldCat - ISBN 1421517965 Bleach, vol. 24: Immanent God Blues WorldCat - ISBN 1421516039 Bleach, vol. 23: ¡Mala Suerte! WorldCat - ISBN 1421515415 Bleach, vol. 22: Conquistadores WorldCat - ISBN 1421511797 Bleach, vol. 21: Be My Family or Not WorldCat - ISBN 1421511657 Bleach, vol. 20: End of Hypnosis WorldCat - ISBN 1421510448 Bleach, vol. 19: The Black Moon Rising WorldCat - ISBN 142151043X Bleach, vol. 18: The Deathberry Returns WorldCat - ISBN 1421510421 Bleach, vol. 17: Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior WorldCat - ISBN 1421510413 Bleach, vol. 16: Night of Wijnruit WorldCat - ISBN 1421506149 Bleach, vol. 15: Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow WorldCat - ISBN 1421506130 Bleach, vol. 14: White Tower Rocks WorldCat - ISBN 1421506122 Bleach, vol. 13: The Undead WorldCat - ISBN 1421506114 Bleach, vol. 12: Flower on the Precipice WorldCat - ISBN 1421504030 Bleach, vol. 11: A Star and a Stray Dog WorldCat - ISBN 1421502712 Bleach, vol. 10: Tattoo on the Sky WorldCat - ISBN 1421500817 Bleach, vol. 9: Fourteen Days for Conspiracy WorldCat - ISBN 1591169240 Bleach, vol. 8: The Blade and Me WorldCat - ISBN 1591168724 Bleach, vol. 7: The Broken Coda WorldCat - ISBN 1591168074 Bleach, vol. 6: The Death Trilogy Overture WorldCat - ISBN 1591167280 Bleach, vol. 5: Right Arm of the Giant WorldCat - ISBN 1591164451 Bleach, vol. 4: Quincy Archer Hates You WorldCat - ISBN 1591164443 Bleach, vol. 3: Memories in the Rain WorldCat - ISBN 1591164435 Bleach, vol. 2: Goodbye Parakeet, Good Night My Sister WorldCat - ISBN 1591164427 Bleach, vol. 1: Strawberry and the Soul Reapers WorldCat - ISBN 1591164419 Collections *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 1' - Collects vols. 1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421539926 *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 2' - Collects vols. 4-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421539934 *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 3' - Collects vols. 7-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421539942 *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 4' - Collects vols. 10-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421554674 *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 5' - Collects vols. 13-15. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421554682 *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 6' - Collects vols. 16-18. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 7' - Collects vols. 19-21. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 8' - Collects vols. 22-24. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 9' - Collects vols. 25-27. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 10' - Collects vols. 28-30. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 11' - Collects vols. 31-33. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 12' - Collects vols. 34-36. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 13' - Collects vols. 37-39. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 14' - Collects vols. 40-42. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 15' - Collects vols. 44-45. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 16' - Collects vols. 46-48. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 17' - Collects vols. 49-51. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 18' - Collects vols. 52-54. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 19' - Collects vols. 55-57. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 20' - Collects vols. 58-60. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 21' - Collects vols. 61-63. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 22' - Collects vols. 64-66. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 23' - Collects vols. 67-69. - *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 24' - Collects vols. 70-72. - *'Bleach (2-in-1 Edition), vol. 25' - Collects vols. 73-74. - - History "Ever since he was little, Ichigo Kurosaki has been able to see the spirits of the dead, so when a teenage girl materializes through his bedroom wall, this should be no call for alarm. Rukia Kuchiki is a shinigami, a member of the mysterious Soul Society that is charged with capturing rogue ghosts, and is hot on the trail of an evil spirit. But in the ensuing confrontation, Ichigo absorbs Rukia's powers, giving him the ability to not only see the undead, but to fight them as well. Now this 15-year-old high school student begins a brand new vocation: hyperkinetic, all-purpose ghost-busting. With enough attitude to make a grown ghost blush, Ichigo and crew are taking on the after-life one ghoulie at time." Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, Written and Drawn by Tite Kubo (久保 帯人). Publishing History First published in Japan as Burīchi (ナルト) starting in 2001 in the anthology Weekly Shonen Jump. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2004. Future Publication Dates Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Bleach (manga) Category:Manga Category:Shōnen Category:Modern Fantasy